Return to Love
by qtgurlie965
Summary: sequel to Remembrance of the Heart


This is my sequal to remembrance to the heart fic. U don't have to read it becuz this is itz own story.   
  
  
Author's Note: Matt and Sora are already married and Tai and Mimi are going to be engaged. This story takes place seven years after high school. THIS WILL BE A TaKari!! BEWARE DAIKARI LUVERS! (even tho davis doesn't get bashed)   
  
  
Return to Love:  
  
  
Kari hurried through the busy streets of Odaiba. She couldn't wait to see all of the other DigiDestined. She was so busy with graduate school that she never got to see any of her friends anymore. That's why she was so excited. But then something stopped her. Would TK be there? She hadn't seen him since the day TK had come to say goodbye. Has he changed?  
  
  
At the Reunion:  
  
"Kari! It's been like forever!"   
  
"My baby sister's all grown up!"  
  
"Hey sup!"  
  
"Don't crowd her! Her blood pressure might go up!"  
  
"Ok ok! We have all the time we need."  
  
So Kari got around to meeting and hugging all of the digidestined in time. The only person that didn't run up to meet Kari was TK. He was just in the corner sitting back being cool. Kari went up to talk to him.  
  
"It's been a while," said Kari.  
  
"Yea I guess."   
  
"So how have you been?" asked Kari trying to make conversation.  
  
"OK," said TK not helping one bit.  
  
'When did TK become so terse? I thought that all the years apart would make things better, not worse,' thought Kari.  
  
And the conversation ended and the party started. Kari watched TK talking to Davis and Ken from afar. She studied him carefully. TK did change. At least a little. He was at least 5 inches taller and grew even more musculer, but his eyes were back to azure light, sparkly blue again. His hair was golden blonde again, but that might because he dyed his hair. And it was also obvious that TK still hate Kari. It was all proved in that last conversation.   
  
TK, Ken, & Davis talking:  
  
"I totally blew it!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Well you could have said something more than 'ok' and 'I guess'," replied Davis.  
  
"What was I supposed to say? Hello Kari! I'm still hopelessly in love with you!" said TK.  
  
"What you could have said is that you wanted a date," said Ken.   
  
"Listen you better do it soon. I heard that some guys from where she works wants to ask her out. You better do it soon," said Davis.  
  
"Ok ok I'll do it," said TK.  
  
"Go GO GO GO!" yelled Davis and Ken.  
  
  
  
  
"Um. Kari? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked TK trembling.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Uh. What I wanted to tell you is that-"  
  
"Excuse me! I'd like to make an announcement!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Mimi and I are getting married!"  
  
"Yay!" and the party went on.   
  
'Damn that Tai!' thought TK.  
  
TK never got another chance to talk to Kari during the party. Actually he was afraid.   
  
  
Party was finished:  
  
"It was great to see everyone again, but I have to go to work tomorrow. See ya!" said Kari.  
  
"Go do it now. Walk her home," whispered Ken.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Ok ok I'll do it!" said TK.  
  
"Uh Kari. Do you want me to um.. walk you home?" asked TK timidly.  
  
"That would be very sweet Takeru," said Kari.  
  
'Did she just call me Takeru? No one calls me that except my mom and dad,'  
  
'I can't believe I just called him Takeru. It just slipped,'  
  
"Well we better get going Miss Hikari," said TK  
  
They laughed quietly and they started to talk and let all their feelings out. Suddenly TK stopped.  
  
"Kari I've been trying to tell you this all night and I think that I should just get it out.  
  
"Wait TK I've been trying to tell you something too."  
  
"Let me go first."  
  
"No me"  
  
"We'll do it together. One. Two. Three."  
  
"I LOVE YOU"  
  
Epologue:  
  
TK and Kari got engaged that night which was quite a shock for her parents because Tai said that he was getting married too. They had a beautiful double wedding and they lived happily ever after.  
  
I know I know it suxed. You like? I'm sorry Daisuke fans. But at least I didn't bash him! Hehe lol.. pleez r & r!   



End file.
